Previously, many types of hand tools have been used to provide an effective means to twist wires into a splice.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date2,949,939MillaAug. 23, 19604,074,732WilkinsFeb. 21, 19784,995,128Montgomery et al.Feb. 26, 19915,711,182YangJan. 27, 19986,029,297FrenchFeb. 29, 2000
Milla in U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,939 teaches a manually-operated hand held wire splicer having a rectangular U-shaped frame with a flat base. The flat base houses a rotatable shaft with a slot and a series of bores configured to receive stripped wire ends. When a multi-conductor cable is held tightly in the frame and the shaft is rotated, the stripped wires are twisted together to form a splice.
Wilkins in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,732 discloses a unitary multi-purpose tool that cuts, strips and twists wires together. The utility is for the preparation for installing insulated cap-type twist-on wire connectors and the like.
Montgomery et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,128 teaches a combination electrician's tool which incorporates a pair of pliers with a crescent wrench on one of the handles, and means to receive screwdriver tips and sockets on the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,182 issued to Yang is for a crimping tool capable of stripping wires, crimping wire connectors and cutting capscrews.
French in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,297 discloses multi-purpose electrician pliers capable of wire stripping and wire splicing. The pliers also have the capability of being actuated so as to sandwich a length of a fish tape reel.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,732 issued to Thurston.